<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>梦蝶·上 by ilrj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731187">梦蝶·上</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilrj/pseuds/ilrj'>ilrj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilrj/pseuds/ilrj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nojun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>梦蝶·上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【水面之上】</p><p>这一切真像梦一样，他逮着了一个机会。</p><p>现在黄仁俊被自己双手环抱轻轻瘫倒在床上，发情热正一阵阵地蚀磨着纤瘦的身体，整个人如同被抽去骨头般虚弱地陷在原本绷得平整如新床单里。侧着身子，酡红着脸，费力地呼吸着，巴掌大的小脸一半都埋在纯白的薄被里，呼岀的气息拨动着额前柔顺的发丝。</p><p> </p><p>omega身下的被单褶皱连同他信息素里甜蜜的茉莉香味一起浅浅绽放开来，这时李帝努有种错觉，他是把一个脆弱而诱人的娃娃置进嵌了绒布的包装盒里。</p><p> </p><p>李帝努死死地盯着他。心跳如鼓。</p><p> </p><p>“好难受……”</p><p> </p><p>“李帝努……快把抑制剂给我……”黄仁俊沙哑着声音有气无力地说，那声音像糖被熬得很浓。</p><p>那根小小的、精巧的、装着平息发情热药液的玻璃管就握在自己手里，可是他打算装岀这管东西并不存在的样子袖手旁观。这种局里新研发的抑制剂非常有效，仅需几毫升，就可以便捷地解决一个正在发情的omega的燃眉之急。</p><p>现在用指甲轻轻拨开器皿顶部的金属塞，把它缓缓倒入身下omega的嘴里就会将此事终了。</p><p>但是他不，他要自己成为黄仁俊的解药。</p><p>只要黄仁俊现在服软地唤他一声，说要自己亲自帮忙的话，他便马上吻上去，剥光他所有的衣服，温柔地为他暂时标记一次。但是他现在难耐的样子，就像身处炽热的荒漠，被欲望的温度压榨得楚楚可怜。</p><p>他就这样厌恶自己吗？尽没想到他的恨意竟是绷住发情热的最后一跟弦，低低地喘息着，死也不再说一个字。</p><p>僵持的时间让人备感沉重冗长，黄仁俊要被烧坏似的。</p><p>“这样犟对自己没有好处的。”</p><p>李帝努终究还是服了软，把药剂丢在黄仁俊手边然后闷闷地离开，墙壁上的挂钟只移动了一刻钟左右，掏出手机却显示十几个未接来电。</p><p>黄仁俊最初进入他的视线是在半年前，父亲借着家庭聚会让李东赫亲自开车送来的。李东赫招摇的红色轿车停在花园的铁门前，正好遇见李帝努回来，两辆车一左一右堵在门口，李东赫便摇下车窗朝他吹了声口哨。李帝努也摇下窗，隔着一个副驾驶说：“真是稀客。”</p><p>“有客人，父亲的客人，懂吧。”李东赫朝阴暗的后座偏了偏下巴。</p><p>“那么等一下在饭桌上再来评判你的眼光吧。”没等李东赫接话李帝努便打着方向盘从他的车旁挤了过去。</p><p>饭桌上李帝努用手指轻敲着刀叉冰冷的柄，装作若无其事的样子看着父亲身边为“客人”空岀来的座位，他从来没有窥探父亲的东西的兴趣，平日里更是以名姓相称，昏庸的父亲年事已高，也不是不可以豢养年轻的鸟雀作伴。不过很快他就会继承这一切，拥有自己可以玩弄的金丝雀；父亲的死将像朵颐之后的桌布被撤掉一样自然。</p><p>但是李东赫带着黄仁俊进了家门，是装作坦然对众人礼貌微笑的，却又怯怯的大学生的样子。李东赫说这就是客人，当他坐在父亲旁边，父亲的手搭上黄仁俊的手的刹那，李帝努头一次心生不快，脑海里不自觉扭曲了父亲的表情。</p><p>或者说他第一次明白了嫉妒的感觉。</p><p>黄仁俊对他淡淡地笑了一下，之后席间俩人便再也没有目光交汇过。</p><p>各式陶瓷器皿中心精心摆盘的很快被伸来的餐具一次次弄乱，但李帝努不想那个人被冷酷地被弄乱，再随桌布撤去。</p><p>连酒也没心思喝了。</p><p>因为新流通的抑制剂在报纸上被大肆报道，父亲非常高兴便多饮了几杯，很快不胜酒力被扶到房里休息。父亲走了之后，李东赫马上开始不老实地对黄仁俊动手动脚，去搂他的肩，碰他的手。</p><p>李帝努严肃地咳嗽了一声。</p><p>“我的眼光如何？”散席后佣人带着黄仁俊去了二楼安排好的房间，望着他顺着螺旋而上的桃木扶手远去的背影，李东赫问道。</p><p>“眼光挺毒的。”只看外表真是处处戳中了李帝努的喜好，虽然在那之前他没有喜好可言。“真是无愧于你多年的拉皮条经验。”</p><p>“拜托我也是无奈哎，不然就留给我自己享用了！”东赫拿他领口那块纹样浮夸的丝巾擦着嘴。</p><p>“哪里拐来的？”</p><p>“其实仁俊并不是我相中的，公司研究所里那个研究组长跟黄仁俊有血缘关系。”</p><p>“对，他也姓黄，但他不是被任免了吗？”</p><p>“对啊，黄仁俊是来顶罪的。”</p><p>“顶罪，顶什么罪？”</p><p>“不知道，应该是需要钱吧，他爸给公司造成挺大损失的。”</p><p>“哦，这样。”</p><p>能转到父亲眼皮底下的哪个不需要钱呢，如果他可以给黄仁俊钱就好了，在他岀现在父亲面前之前。李氏在各地都有宅子，而这一座是“鸟笼”，临走时他特意嘱咐下人盯着点。</p><p>一想到黄仁俊有可能被碰，李帝努莫名焦虑，连在公司也一副冷脸。尤其今早那宅子里佣人打小报告说李东赫屁颠屁颠去了三次，而这才不过一周而已。李帝努马上紧锁眉头打电话过去盘问。</p><p>“李东赫，你是个Beta，不至于这么如饥似渴吧？你喜欢他？”</p><p>“对啊，老子喜欢黄仁俊怎么了，但是我们只是朋友哈！”</p><p>“你有没有做什么不该做的？”</p><p>“我…我怎么敢！我怕他闷坏了就亲自接他下学然后带去酒吧小酌了几杯而已！唔……”</p><p>“行了行了，去吐吧。”</p><p>楼下几十家媒体等着他去主持发布会，公司的抑制剂发售不过几天，新闻接待会一场接一场，他作为副总站在父亲身边辅助发言。最近媒体总说李氏医药企业将会凭新型抑制剂垄断现在的市场，而他继任后将无法掩盖父亲的光芒，他只是营业性地笑了笑。会毕，他拒绝了庆功宴的邀请，借了秘书的车去李宅，确认黄仁俊的状况。一进门佣人就告诉他昨晚东赫老板缠着仁俊少爷岀门去，到凌晨一个叫李马克的人开着东赫老板的车才送他回来，回来之后就一觉睡到现在。</p><p>“下午两点了，这也太能睡了点。下次别给李东赫开门了。”</p><p>李帝努转身上楼，轻手轻脚地打开卧室的门，窗帘半掩着，靠窗的床上睡着一个人。他走近才发现黄仁俊被子没盖好，背对躺着，露出光洁的脊背。李帝努正伸手去帮他提被子，倒是熟睡的人不满地哼了一声，一脚把轻薄的绒被踹得岌岌可危，大腿都暴露半截。</p><p>蜜桃的沟连着叶脉般舒展的浅凹的脊柱线，还有微矄的侧着的半张睡脸，诱人的嘴唇，李帝努觉得自己魔怔了，自制力竟不提一提。</p><p>他竟然伸出手指，沿着臀峰，让指尖顺着娇嫩的弧度一直延绵到那对随呼吸起伏的蝴蝶骨中间。</p><p>李帝努正痴着，却惊觉黄仁俊醒了，正半垂着眼看他。</p><p>“洗澡……我要洗澡……”黄仁俊含糊不清地朝他嗫嚅一句。李帝努尴尬地愣了几秒，还是扶着他进了浴室，期间尽量不让自己去看他的裸体，但是把他放进浴缸里时还是不可避免地将那具玉体一览无余。</p><p>李帝努手忙脚乱地帮他放热水，把时不时往下滑的黄仁俊身体提上来，他靠在浴缸壁上含糊不清地说话，听上去还附加了撒娇的语气。</p><p>“那个，要那个……”</p><p>“哪个？”李帝努搞不清楚，愣了半天才知道是要洗手台上的入浴剂。他也是第一次用这东西，打开那个玻璃罐的软木塞试着倒了一些进去，浴缸里的热水瞬间变成乳白色，蒸腾起甜腻的牛奶香味。</p><p>“呼。”黄仁俊叹了口气安静下来，表情还是醉酒的状态，低着头嘴角微微弯起，睫毛上挂着雾气，傻傻的又很可爱。李帝努安置好他之后就在门口等着，他在公司处理重大公务也未这般失措过。过了半小时，李帝努担心黄仁俊泡着泡着睡着了，只好打开门叫他。</p><p>这一开门就是扑面而来的浓郁的茉莉信息素和牛奶浴剂搅在一起的香味，直接席卷而入侵占了他的嗅觉。</p><p>还有刚刚才找回的理智。</p><p>李帝努刚一进去就被从浴缸里站起来的人圈住脖子，一丝不挂的身上围绕着热汽，本来身上就烫，热水泡过之后更是热得夸张，又热又香。omega的皮肤被蒸得粉嫩，身体既发情又发软。李帝努感觉自己如同迷失之蝶撞入正当烂漫的花蕊，分不清谁在吸引谁，谁在索取谁。</p><p>那张本就不大的单人床摇得吱嘎作响，拉拢了窗帘，灰暗之中暖昩骚动。这是下午两三点，他李帝努本来要在公司开会要签字要审查文件的，现在完全疯了。他无法脱身，被omega的气味硬生生勾出了发情期，很是绝决地投入这场错误的情事。</p><p>他们换了很多姿势，每种姿势做了很久。</p><p>李帝努只觉为何两个人会在性事上如此契合，简直像蝴蝶的两片翅膀可以完美地重合。</p><p>他抱着身下的omega使劲向上撞，撞得水声四溢，神魂颠倒，黄仁俊被他上下揉搓得百般娇媚，露出令他这个alpha兽性大发的，前所未有的表情。那穴湿得不用什么润滑就可以轻松操进入，又紧又热，吸得他理智全无，是世界上最甜蜜最令人上瘾的陷阱。李帝努用自己的手掌托着对方柔软的汗津津的腹，不停地同他的omega耳鬓厮磨。</p><p>【水面之下】<br/>
黄仁俊觉得自己像是隔了一层玻璃在听李帝努在他耳边的呓语，他实在是被入得太舒服，以至于只能抓住床单嗯嗯啊啊地叫，涎液都止不住从嘴边溢出。他不是故意要勾引李帝努的，只是他濒临发情期，更是被热水泡得神志不清，想被alpha标记的欲望像伊甸园的蛇一样缠上来。</p><p>从进李家门的第一天黄仁俊就对李帝努有了意思，但他不能自毁前程，那天在饭桌上对面就坐着李帝努他却看都不敢看。现在好了，此刻他后面贪恋地吸吮着李帝努硕大炙热的阳具，简直不想那物什离开自己一刻，那里初次被开拓就获得了极致快感，被肏得艳红淫糜，他的双乳也被李帝努舔咬得又肿又红，唇也被吮肿，床单上都是他们欢爱的液体。</p><p>就这样被李帝努双腿大开，赤裸相见，黄仁俊将自己纤细修长的双臂在头顶交叉起来，被顶得疼极爽极，一边流着泪笑，露出两颗奶里奶气的虎牙，一边欣赏这个冷漠的男人为自己发狂的样子。</p><p>末日一般的发情期。<br/>
末日一般的做爱。</p><p>他们做得上瘾，忘了时间事后紧紧地依偎在一起，而这时已经晚上了。黄仁俊心里充满了幸福和挥之不去的罪恶感，他嗓子都叫哑了，不知为何明明睡得很沉却还是依稀可见枕边男人的脸。也许他的梦里也和李帝努相爱相依。</p><p>再次醒来是因为李帝努的电话响个不停，他艰难地抬起眼皮看了一眼墙上的挂钟，才六点多。黄仁俊累得连唤他一声的力气都没有，只模糊看见他宽阔的背肌，还有利落套上衬衫的动作。</p><p>李帝努一句话没说就走了。</p><p>大概他们家的人就是这尿性，黄仁俊一边回想着之前的事，试图从记忆之河里捞出一些零碎，一边坐在浴缸里清洗身体。</p><p>他一个人孤零零地清理着昨晚李帝努射给他的东西，那些云雨的残影伴随着他反手伸进穴里的抠挖动作又催化出了空虚感，他侧躺在洁白的浴缸里，膝盖顶着浴缸壁，羞耻自责得快哭出来。</p><p>都怪李东赫，偏缠着自己去见他的未婚夫李马克。那天他刚走出学院的门就被李东赫一把拽进车里径直去了酒吧，他在舞池里一脸无措地看着李东赫快要把脑壳甩掉，又被逼着喝了酒，醉得直不起腰。过一会儿李马克来了，生气地把烂醉的李东赫扛进厕所很久才出来。</p><p>“如果姓李的死了，我明天就结婚！”李东赫回来之后一屁股坐下继续往嘴里灌酒。</p><p>“你咒李帝努干什么，你也姓李好吗？”黄仁俊趴在吧台上感觉深身不自在，酒吧里的音乐吵得头裂。</p><p>“谁说他了，我说的是你金主大人，我那死老爹！”李马克把他的酒瓶夺下来，立即被李东赫用食指狂戳胸口：“听到没有！他死了你得马上跟我结！”然后他又转过来对黄仁俊说：“你得把姓李的最后几年讨好点，他挂了说不定财产还是可以分到一点！”说完他还做了个捏蚂蚁的手势。</p><p>“如果哪天真的这样了，我马上走。”黄仁俊结束了回忆，双手撑在镜子前，头发还在滴水，一直汇积到他的锁骨，左肩上的吻痕似紫蝶飞舞。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>